Justin's Apprentice
by Electra Minos
Summary: Justin has given his most important mission yet. Training a new student Vanora. She seemes a handfull at first but he has more to worry about as an old rival takes an interest in her. Will he be able to train and keep Vanora? JustinXOC
1. Chapter 1

The alarm clock went off in the early morning. Justin stirred in his sleep. The sunlight shone through the window lighting up his room in a golden light. Everything was in its place. He slowly opened his blue eyes to look at the clock. It showed 6:00 AM. He sighed. It was time for him to get up and continue his work. Sitting up he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He pulled a draw open in his bedside table and reached inside. He charged his D-Pod every night and he always kept it next to him. His fingers moved about the draw searching for it. Justin wondered what was going to happen in the day ahead. He said a short prayer for the day to go well and for him to succeed. As he finished he still hadn't reach his D-Pod. Justin turned in slight frustration to the draw and looked inside. He paused for a moment as he pulled out the single cable of the recharge pack in the draw. He slid it slowly shut and took a deep breath. He got up from his bed and went to the door. Quickly checking himself in the mirror, he went out to reclaim his D-Pod. He knew exactly where it was. He knew this wasn't the first time she'd done it, but it would never be the last.

She was lying tucked up in her bed typing away on her laptop. Listening to music through a D-Pod she had 'borrowed'. She was wearing some light blue pyjamas she was given when she was taken in. It had been a while since she moved in. Her ginger hair rested on her shoulders in a scruffy state. This was Vanora. She had run away from home and was taken in by Lord Death. Giving her background and history Lord Death didn't want to put her with the other students at the academy, mainly though because of her age. He decided it was best she move in with one of his Death Scythes. Spirit was the first to volunteer but was stopped swiftly with a shinigami chop to the head. Stein wasn't deemed suitable and neither was Yumi. She was too serious and hard working. Marie would have been a good match but she was already taking care of Stein. That left Justin. Justin was happy to take on an apprentice. They only forgot to mention one detail. Vanora was a girl. Justin of coarse was a bit shocked when introduced but he had already accepted his mission. There were of course issues between the two, unfortunately for Justin, Vanora enjoyed annoying him. She was very good at hiding things luckily this habit had calmed down over the weeks. She typed away at her journal. She wanted to keep track of her days as an apprentice but what she was going to accomplish was still unknown.

"Where is it?" Justin asked from the doorway. He looked over at his apprentice. She stared at the screen completely unaware of his entrance. He sighed and walked forwards. Vanora's concentration was incredible, but this then made it very hard to get her attention. Justin crouched down next to her and grabbed hold of the black wires running down her chest to her pocket. He gave then a small tug and the headphones both came out.

"Hey I was..." She looked over at Justin. She pouted and turned away.

"And the rest." Justin held out his hand. She looked at it, then up at him.

"Why don't you ever just take it back?" She asked. Justin smiled, after all the times she had taken it, she was always asked to give it back. Justin never took it back. It would defeat the point of asking. She had to learn to stop taking it. Justin wasn't one to punish people so he let her work it out herself. He just prayed she would stop doing it soon.

"I don't take it back because I trust you to return it." Justin answered.

"Or... you just don't want to go into my pocket to retrieve it." She smiled back at him. She understood his position and did try to push him occasionally. She sighed and pulled out his D-Pod from her pocket. She placed it in his hand. Justin smiled and stood up, taking a few steps away from her, pocketing his D-Pod. Vanora looked up at him. Justin was wearing a plain white shirt and a pair of black trousers. They weren't his normal clothes, they were his pyjamas. She didn't know how many people ever saw Justin is anything other than his normal attire. She in a way felt privileged and wondered why Lord Death had paired her with one of his youngest weapons. Surly two teenagers living in the same house would cause questions. She guessed that Lord Death trusted Justin to remember his position. He turned and left the room.

"Breakfast is in a few minutes. I'll see you there." Justin closed the door behind him. She heard him walk off, she sighed and went to her wardrobe to pick out her outfit. Vanora pulled out a smart dark blue shirt and black trousers. She sorted herself out and went to get breakfast.

"What have I told you about 'borrowing' my D-Pod?" Justin asked her as she entered the room. Justin was already sitting down eating a slice of toast. She walked in and made herself a bowl of cereal. Justin waited at the table for her, he had one headphone out so he could hear her. Normally he wouldn't take either out but Vanora did so much behind his back when she arrived, he decided it was best to be able to hear her.

"I should ask your permission first." Vanora said tired. She walked round and sat down opposite him.

"How many times have I told you?" Justin asked.

"69 times." She replied. "I'm sorry."

"And 69 times you've apologise. And I forgive you." Justin said. "I might get you one someday, depending how you behave." Vanora smiled at him. She liked this side of him. Most people would have thrown her out by now, but Justin was different. Even after all the times she was sure Justin wanted to throw her out. He never did. Nor did he hold any grudge against her. She admired him for this. At that moment the mirror in the room began to ripple and there was the sound of a phone ringing. The two of them got up and went round to the mirror. They were waited for Lord Death to come in.

"Hi! Hello! How are yah?" Lord Death said his image bouncing around the mirror.

"We are both fine Lord Death." Justin replied. Vanora nodded.

"Well that's good! And I see you have your D-Pod this morning Justin. Very good." Lord Death commented. Vanora chuckled. There had been the odd occasion when she had hidden his D-Pod and Justin couldn't find it. Then and only then she saw the Death Scythe stress out. Much to her own amusement. But she had stopped doing that and normally gave it back before breakfast. "Well I have a mission for you two today. There has been a spot of bother with some wax works."

"How can wax works be a problem?" Vanora asked.

"Well..." Lord Death said. "The wax works themselves are not the problem it's more the person who is controlling them. We think it's a witch, I want you two to find the perpetrator and if possible catch her."

"Lord Death, how should we go about this?" Justin asked concerned.

"Well I guess undercover work will be in order..." Lord Death replied.

"I mean about the fight." Justin cut in. Lord Death paused. Vanora had never been in a proper fight. They were still unsure whether she was a weapon or meister. Most people were either children of know weapons or meisters or are found by accident in the heat of battle. Vanora still was unsure of what she was. Maybe this was the time to find out.

"I'll be able to look after myself." Vanora said. They both looked at her. Then Lord Death pulled one of his massive hands out and did the classic thinking pose. He was deciding what to do. Justin looked at Vanora.

"It could be dangerous. I wouldn't want you hurt." Justin said. He was always concerned for her health. There was nothing between the two other than friendship but she liked teasing him. He just accepted and now joked along with her at times.

"I'll be fine, remember I'm one of the fastest people ever enrolled. Besides..." She gave a quick cheeky smile "I'll have you to protect me." Justin smiled and shook his head.

"Will you ever stop?" He said.

"Nope." She replied.

"You two will go undercover and fight only if necessary. Hopefully this will give us a clue on what she is." Lord Death announced. Both of them nodded. Lord Death went to end the call.

"WAIT!" A shout came from behind Lord Death. Spirit then came into view. Vanora sighed. "You can't send her off with him! You need to make sure she won't get hurt! I'll go and help!" Spirit said quickly. He was freaking out. He didn't want the newest girl in danger. Especially as he hadn't had any alone time with her. "If she's a meister I'll be there to be her weapon! I can protect her!" He was cut off by a swift blow to the head, Lord Death quickly hiding his hand behind his back.

"Well Justin, seems like you have a big mission. I would like to wish Vanora and you good luck." Lord Death ended the call.

"Well... let's go." Justin said turning to the door.

"Are we going to take the car?" Vanora asked excitedly. Justin didn't answer her. Vanora went after him. She noticed both headphones were now in. She smirked and picked up a cushion from the sofa. She then threw it across the room. Hitting Justin in the back of the head. He turned quickly and glared at her. She looked innocently back. Justin took one headphone out, she smiled. "Are we going to be taking the car?" She asked.

"Yes we are." He answered. "And will you please stop doing that."

"I needed some way to get your attention." She shrugged her shoulders. He sighed. She walked past him grabbing her coat. "Well let's go!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Well we're here." Justin said as they pulled up outside a massive building. It was boarded up across the doors. A sign was stuck across the window. It read 'Closed for repairs' they knew better.

"Who do you think is behind it?" Vanora asked Justin as the snuck round the back of the building. Justin found the back-door.

"I have an idea, I just hope I'm wrong." He said. A blade shot out from his arm. He then set to work on the door.

"Do you think it will be a witch?" Vanora asked inspecting the building. "It doesn't quite seem the normal attack from a witch." Justin broke through the door.

"Well we'll just have to find out." Justin turned to look at Vanora. "You sure you want to follow me?" He asked her.

"I'll be fine, don't worry. Remember fastest runner." She smiled. But she could see the concern in Justin's eyes. This was no normal enemy. What was Justin not telling her?

"Just remember, we stick together. No wandering off. And if we get separated call Lord Death. He'll call me and direct me to you."

"Who do you think is in there?" Vanora asked. Justin paused and looked at the door. "You know who it is! Tell me!" She shouted at him. She hated not knowing things. Justin looked back at her.

"If you hear a grinding of a saw. Run in the name of everything good. Run as fast as you can." Justin replied. Vanora nodded. They both went inside the building.

Inside the building there was room after room of waxwork figures. Justin had picked up a pair of torches for them to use. Vanora shuddered as they went past a group made to look like a famous pop band. She didn't like them at all. Justin didn't seem to keen on them either. They found the gift shop and pulled out a few maps of the complex.

"Looking at this, the whole building is a loop. If we walk round long enough we'll get back to here. The only exception is the mirror maze at the centre of the building. I wouldn't like to get stuck in there." Justin explained. He looked over at a door. "That should lead round to the start of the tour. We'll go round and meet back here. Hopefully we'll catch the guy." Justin coughed. "The girl who's doing this." He seemed to correct himself. Vanora was now even more curious on who it could be. She picked up a pen from the gift shop.

"I'll cross out the rooms that we've been through. But surly it will be best if we both go in opposite directions, then we can't miss them." Vanora suggested. Justin turned to her and grabbed her shoulders.

"You are not to wander off alone! You don't know who were dealing with!" Justin shouted at her. Something had really spooked him. He let go of her shoulders. "Sorry. It's just... this place." He turned to the door. "We need to keep our guard up."

"What is it? Nothing normally bothers you this much." Vanora asked. Justin looked back at her.

"I think I know who's behind this. I hope I'm wrong but if I'm not. I want you to promise you will run as fast as you can if I ask you to. If I'm in a fight I want to know you will leave me behind, when I tell you to run. You must leave. I'll be fine." Justin was serious now. Vanora sensed it. She sensed the evil in this place.

"I'm supposed to leave you in the heat of battle? What if I'm a weapon I could help?"

"And if you're a meister you'll get slaughtered." Justin cut in. Vanora shut up after that. She knew until she was able to fight the best she could do was to run. Justin walked towards the door. "Let's go." Vanora nodded and followed him.

They were walking for ages it seemed. There was only a small chance they would find the person responsible. They could easily miss them. Justin kept alert at all times. Nothing much seemed to happen. They went over half way round before they really found a room that really freaked them out. The room was a massive big top. There were all sorts of performers about the room. The room in the shadows made the figures creepier. They went round checking each one. Vanora didn't like wax works at the best of times. There fixed expressions and glassed over eyes that stared at you. Smiles that looked forced instead of natural. The fact it looked realistic as well only added to the fear. Justin didn't look like he liked the situation any more than she did. He walked round checking everywhere, behind figures, round the corners, under the seats he didn't leave any stone unturned. Vanora came up to a group of clowns. She shuddered. They were more grotesque than any other figures she had seen. The painted smiles plastered on forced sneers. They smirked at her in the shadows. She moved round the group checking to see if anyone could possibly be hiding. She glanced over to Justin. The two had agreed not to talk to each other, both of them alert to the slightest noise. Justin was completely focused on the search. She had never seen him this edgy. She turned away from the clowns sighing as she turned her torch to the ring master standing in the centre of the room. She took a step towards him, she tried to take a second but a cold wax hand tightened round her shoulder. She froze. Her heart started to race as she heard the figure moving towards her. It creaked and moaned as it lifted its foot up. She knew what she had to do. Dropping her torch she raised her fingers to her mouth she blew a shrill whistle. Justin's torch immediately spun round and lit up her and the clown. Vanora was temporarily blinded by the light but dropped down. Justin drew his blade and lunged for the figure. He cleanly sliced through the clown and it stumbled back and collapsed.

"Vanora, get ready to run faster than ever before." Justin whispered to her as he helped her up. His torch searching the shadows.

"Who was that?" Vanora asked. A figure lunged at Justin through the shadows the whirring of a saw echoed through the room. Justin's torch smashed on the floor plunging them into darkness. Vanora tried to recover her torch.

"Don't turn on the torch! Just run!" Justin shouted through the darkness. Vanora left the torch and ran to where she thought there was a way out. There was only enough light coming from a doorway for her to pick it out.

"Protecting your girl are you Father?" A voice said in a mocking tone. Vanora ran through the doorway and out of the big top. "I can't wait to catch her." Justin saw Vanora run out of the room. He sighed in relief. She had escaped. Now all he needed to do was survive this battle. The figure that had attacked had disappeared into the shadows. Suddenly the whole room lit up. Justin shielded his eyes as the light blinded him. "Well it's good to see you again."

"Giriko! What do you want?" Justin shouted. He lowered his arms away from his eyes and spotted the chainsaw weapon standing near a control panel. He was wearing a white shirt, blue jeans and had brown gloves running up his arms. He grinned back at Justin revealing a set of shark like teeth.

"I wanted to know why you haven't been fighting recently." Giriko answered. Justin looked at him slightly confused. "Now I know you've been looking after a girl. I guess it answers my question."

"Giriko nothing is going on. I've taken on an apprentice. That's it." Justin argued.

"Okay." Giriko said quickly. He walked round the room circling Justin. "I was just curious."

"What are you doing here?" Justin asked. He was on guard again. Giriko grinned at him.

"I wonder how well you've trained her." Giriko growled. "I guess we'll find out soon." Giriko stopped near a doorway. Justin realised where he was. Giriko quickly changed as his saw blade came out round his legs. "Catch me if you can." He sneered before turning to race off through the door. Justin took off after him, he had to save Vanora from him.

"Ah!" Vanora was blinded by the lights suddenly switching on. She rubbed her eyes. She didn't know where she was or what had happened. She didn't know if Justin was alright or who the other figure was. She looked round the room. She needed to contact Lord Death. She saw a massive sign hung above a black curtain. The sign read 'Mirror Maze'. She looked back the way she came and back at the curtain. If she didn't go in, she would be fine. She walked over and moved the curtain entering the maze. She could call Lord Death from here. Replacing the curtain over the entrance she walked over and knelt down near the first mirror. She blew onto the glass, then placing her finger to the glass. "42-42-564 whenever you want to knock on deaths door." She traced the numbers on the mirror. After a few ripples Lord Death soon appeared in the mirror.

"Hi! How are you? Where's Justin?" Lord Death looked around.

"We were attacked. I left as ordered and rang you." Vanora said.

"Right, well done. Did you see the witch?" Lord Death asked.

"Can a witch be male?" Vanora asked. Lord Death tilted his head to the side in confusion. "The person we met was able to control the waxworks, but I didn't hear any magic being cast. Also there was a rather loud grinding noise when we fort him."

"What sort of noise?" Lord Death asked. Before she could answer the chainsaw noise came nearer to them. "Oh that one. Vanora get out of there! Find Justin and leave!" Lord Death said quickly before cutting out. Vanora waited at the start of the maze. The noise became louder as Giriko approached. She shut her eyes and wished he would go strait past her. The noise cut out. She shuddered, if it had faded she would be fine as he'd gone past. It had cut so he was standing outside. Giriko paced about a while.

"I know you're here girl." He shouted. "And believe me, I will catch you." He had an evil tone to his voice. She looked out from beneath the curtain. She saw his feet moving around. Giriko seemed to turn to the Mirror Maze. "I guess your hiding in here." He walked towards the maze. Vanora got up. She hoped she wouldn't have to enter. His footsteps were heavy, she edged away from the curtain. Looking over her shoulder if she kept going, she'd get lost in the maze. Did she want to risk it? "Got yah." Giriko growled.

"Not yet." Vanora set off into the maze not even looking back.

"I enjoy a chase." Giriko set off after her. Vanora ran round the mirrors trying to escape him. Luckily as disorientating it was for Vanora, it was the same for Giriko. Soon the two of them were as lost as each other but that didn't comfort her.

"Where's the way out!" Vanora shouted in frustration.

"I can get you out of here." Giriko said, his refection appearing in front of Vanora. She jumped. "I've been here so long I know how to get out."

"If you know this maze, how come you haven't caught me yet?" Vanora shouted. Her reflection appearing in front of Giriko.

*"Because I don't know where you are." Giriko growled. The game of cat and mouse continued. Vanora ran round a corner she was getting tired of this game. She didn't like it. Giriko's reflection flashed up in front of her. She stumbled back away from it. It reached for her and she backed away. Suddenly a hard came over her mouth and another round her waist and pulled her back. Vanora tried to scream but it was muffled. Suddenly she saw the black curtain brush over her. She was out.

"Thank goodness I found you before he did." Justin said releasing Vanora. She took a few steps forward and dropped to her knees. Painting heavily.

"How... did... you... find me?" She asked. Justin crouched down in front of her and lifted up her head. She looked at him. The relief in his eyes.

"I just waited for you to run past me." Justin said. Vanora managed a smile.

"We don't need to stay any longer now do we?" Vanora asked. Justin smiled.

"No we can go back home now." Justin stood up and offered his hand to help her up. Vanora took it and they both nodded and left the entrance of the maze. As they pulled open the door they heard a shout from the maze.

"You may have escaped this time. But I will track you down and catch you." Giriko shouted from the maze. "You won't always be there to save her Justin, that's when she'll be mine!" Justin half pushed Vanora out the door.

"I'd like to see you try Giriko." Justin growled. He left slamming the door shut behind him. He turned to Vanora. "Let's get back home."

"Sure." She smiled. Justin finally was able to relax. He had accomplished his mission and Vanora was safe. They both survived. Justin walked over to the car parked outside, he opened his door and climbed in. Vanora also climbed in the passenger seat. Justin started the car as she turned on the radio. Justin passed her his D-Pod and she plugged it in to the radio. Soon enough they were on their way home.

"Well it sounds like a successful mission." Lord Death said bouncing about the mirror.

"Yes, we found out who it was and made it back without too much trouble." Justin reported.

"Well done, yes very well done! I'll start working on a team to stop him." Lord Death said.

"What do you mean a team?" Justin questioned.

"I know of your history and if what you said was true it's safer to transfer this mission to another team. I think Spirit and Stein would do it." Lord Death said.

"I want to continue this mission!" Justin said in a raised voice. "I want to see it through."

"But what about Vanora? Do you wish to continue this mission?" Lord Death and Justin both turned to her. Vanora looked between the two. She got to make the decision. She thought for a while. Then made up her mind.

"I want to continue this mission." She said confidently. Lord Death was wishing she would say no, but he accepted her decision.

"Very well, you two can stop Giriko but on one condition." Lord Death announced.

"What would that be?" Justin asked.

"We must find out whether she is a weapon or a meister. Only after that you two may peruse Giriko."

"It sounds reasonable." Justin commented.

"I accept." Vanora agreed. Lord Death gave them a thumbs up.

"Well I'll send Stein over tomorrow. He's good at these things." Lord Death said.

"What happens if she's a meister?" A voice asked from the Death room. Spirit came into view. This time he was being serious. "I doubt Justin would let her wield him. You need a weapon there in case."

"Oh yes very good point Spirit. I'll contact Marie as well." Lord Death agreed. Spirit collapsed in a corner, crying about something not being fair. Vanora giggled. Spirit wanted it to be him.

"Don't worry Spirit. I'm sure we'll meet at some point." Vanora called. Spirit looked round, he seemed to cheer up at that.

"Well you two get a good night sleep and training will begin tomorrow. Good night!" Lord Death disappeared. Justin turned to Vanora.

"Well I can't wait to see what happens." Justin said.

"I can't wait either. I want to know now." Vanora said excitedly.

"Well, we both need a good night sleep so..." Justin walked to the door to the bathroom. "I'll see you tomorrow." He went through it. Vanora went off to her room, after getting changed into her pyjamas she climbed into bed and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>People who are wondering why there was a * near Giriko's line. The reason for this is because I got bored and wrote a spin off where something very diffrent happens. I'm probably going to publish it at a later date.<p>

Thank you for reading! Next chapter will be up soon!


	3. Chapter 3

The sunlight streamed through the windows of Vanora's bedroom. She woke up rubbing her eyes she clambered out of bed and went to wake Justin up. She pushed open the death scythe's door and peaked in. Justin was facing away from her. She smiled and went over to him. Crouching down she gently shook his shoulder. Justin stirred. She shook his shoulder again. He rolled onto his back and looked up at her.

"Come on today's the big day." Vanora smiled. Justin turned to his clock. It was time for him to get up. Justin sat up in bed Vanora turned and left the room. "See you at breakfast!" Justin rubbed his eyes. He had a feeling something bad was going to happen today. He hoped she was a weapon. If she was a meister then he would have to put up with a weapon moving in. He didn't want someone else to look after. But also he would have to let her go as they would probably move in. He'd be alone again. He shook his head. He better get ready otherwise Stein and Marie would be there and he wouldn't be ready. He hoped Stein would be able to help her. He hoped she would be a weapon. That would mean he could try and train her himself. He sorted himself out and went through to meet Vanora.

"Well. I hope you find out today what you want." Justin tried to sound happy but he half didn't want her to find out what she was.

"I hope so too. I want to be a weapon." She took a bite out of her toast. Justin sat down opposite her.

"Why a weapon?" Justin asked. She swallowed her slice of toast and looked at him.

"Because I would like to be able to defend myself without relying on someone else." She answered picking up her drink. Justin smiled. "Also..." She took a mouthful of juice and swallowed. "I think you're an awesome fighter and wish I could fight like that." Justin didn't really know what to do then. He went red slightly. At that point the door went. Justin jumped up from the table and shot towards the door. Vanora just looked confused, shrugged her shoulders and finished her breakfast. Justin pulled open the door.

"Hi Justin." Marie greeted him in her normal happy voice. Stein stood just behind her. It was such a strange site. Marie's calm and happy personality along Steins demented and menacing one. Stein looked at Justin.

"Why have you gone red?" He asked suspiciously.

"I've just...erm..." Justin tried to find an answer.

"Can we come in?" Marie asked.

"Yes sure you can." Justin gestured to the two. Marie walked in happily and went over to Vanora. They were soon both chatting about random stuff. Justin stood there watching the two. He unfortunately forgot about Stein standing right behind him.

"I see why you went red." Stein said. Justin jumped, turning round he looked at Stein.

"There is nothing going on Stein." He said quickly in his panic. Stein's glasses when white.

"Remember I can see your soul." Justin did the typical reaction of moving one hand to cover his chest. "I can see it shaking." Stein smiled. "You hope desperately she's a weapon because you don't want someone else moving in to protect her. But you are also worried if she is a weapon, that she will need a meister. You fear losing her." Justin took a step back. Stein's eyes came back into focus. "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone." He looked over the room. Stein then walked round the room, he pulled a chair out from the table, spun it round and sat on it. Justin sighed, maybe they should get on and work out what she is.

"Do either of you want any drinks?" Justin asked. Stein shook his head.

"I would like a glass of water. If it's not too much trouble." Marie asked. Justin nodded and went through to the kitchen. He turned on a tap and filled the glass. He went back to the room and noticed Stein staring at Vanora's chest. His grip tightened around the glass. He took a deep breath and relaxed. Stein was just checking her soul, but Justin wished he could do it in a less obvious way.

"Here's your water Marie." Justin deliberately walked in front of Stein. He heard a small chuckle from Stein.

"Thank you Justin." She took the glass, Justin sat down. Stein shuffled in his seat.

"Well, shall we work out what Vanora is?" Stein asked. Everyone looked at him and then back at Vanora.

"What will I have to do?" Vanora asked. Stein's glasses went white again.

"Well your soul is very strange. It wants to prove its self but doesn't know to whom. Very hard working and independent, but seems to have internal conflict. This means you could find it hard to resonate with someone. I can't tell whether you're a meister of weapon from your soul. We'll just have to experiment." He smiled. Vanora didn't feel as comfortable as she had done. Stein made her nervous. Justin wasn't too sure what Stein had in mind. Marie broke the pause.

"Well, we'll first see if you're a meister first." She turned to Justin. "Could we use your garden?"

"Sure you can Marie." Justin replied.

"Good." Stein mumbled from his chair. "We'll need a good amount of space to practice."

The group went outside. It was a lovely sunny day, not a cloud in the sky. The group all commented on the good whether they had been getting. Justin felt at peace outside, he didn't know why but he could spend hours out here listening to his D-Pod without a care in the world. But today was not one of those days. Marie and Vanora stood opposite Stein.

"To see if you're a meister I'm going to see if you're able to wield a weapon. Marie's soul wavelength is luckily compatible with yours. So hopefully you will be able to wield her." Stein explained. Vanora nodded to show she understood. Marie changed into her weapon form. Vanora caught the handle of the hammer Marie had changed into. She held it for a few seconds before dropping down to her knees. Marie changed back.

"I'm sorry. Are you okay?" Marie asked her quickly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Vanora answered smiling. Stein sighed.

"Well, I don't think she's a meister." He said in a bored tone.

"How do you know after one try?" Justin asked. Stein turned to him.

"It's quite simple. As she couldn't hold Marie but sustained no other signs of soul rejection. It's clear that it wasn't the wave lengths being incompatible but the link that they are two weapons."

"What about the Thompson sisters?" Marie asked. "They are both weapons but can wield each other."

"It's not impossible, but very unlikely, they are an exception." Stein muttered. "Well, I'm going to check what weapon you are." He grinned. Justin shuddered, what was Stein planning? "Justin for what I'm about to do I want you to stand over there." He pointed to a tree a good distance away from him.

"Why?" Justin protested.

"Just do it. Marie you know what's going to happen next." Stein said. Marie nodded.

"Come on Justin." Marie said smiling she took Justin's hand. He struggled at first but reluctantly followed Marie. They walked a distance away from Stein and Vanora. Justin looked over at Vanora. She smiled sweetly at him. Her brown eyes glistening back at him. A breeze swept through her ginger hair, it shone in the sunlight. Justin sighed. "Justin? You okay?"

"Yes I'm fine." He quickly said. Marie smiled. Justin looked back at Vanora and Stein.

"Ready Marie?" Stein asked. She grabbed hold of Justin's arms and pinned them behind him back. "Ready!" She cried.

"What?" Justin cried out, he looked at Stein. Stein quickly seeing him restrained turned to Vanora. Vanora quickly moved away from him. Stein quickly grabbed hold of her arms. She let out a cry out as his grip tightened on her arms. She started to struggle, but Stein wouldn't let go. Justin cried out and struggled against Marie.

"Justin! Calm down!" Marie said as Justin struggled more. "Trust me, Vanora will come to no harm." Justin stopped struggling.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Weapons change in the heat of battle, right?" Marie explained.

"Right..." Justin watched Vanora still fighting against Stein, he towered over her, she looked helpless.

"Well, a weapon also change in a state of fear to protect themselves. So he's trying to push her to changing."

"If she doesn't?" Justin asked, beginning to struggle again.

"Then she'll blast him with her soul wavelength." Marie answered. At that moment a loud shout echoed the garden, Marie and Justin looked over to Stein and Vanora. Stein didn't seem to be getting any result. He glanced quickly at Justin grinning manically. He moved Vanora so he was holding both of her writs in one hand. He held her arms up above her head. Vanora struggled harder. With his now free hand he moved it down to Vanora's waist. He grabbed the end of her top. His fingers moved under the fabric. Vanora let out a cry as he reached her skin. Justin struggled against Marie. Marie was caught off guard by the strength Justin was using. She luckily kept hold of the young Death Scythe. The everything stopped. Stein had frozen, looking at his hand. Vanora looked up. Around her right arm a chain seemed to of appeared. It snaked up her arm. The tip of it was sticking out through Steins hand. Blood trickled down his wrist.

"Justin... have you a first aid kit nearby?" Stein asked slowly. Justin nodded. "Well could I use it?"

88888888

They were all back inside the house having a drink. Stein hand his hand bandaged up. Marie sat next to him. Justin sat opposite her and Vanora next to him. Vanora had gone back to normal.

"Well, after that I think it's safe to say that Vanora is a weapon." Stein said after a long silence. "But I couldn't work out what weapon exactly. So I'm going to ask something a bit out of the ordinary." He looked at Justin. "I want you to try and wield her."

"But I thought you said weapons couldn't wield other weapons." Marie questioned.

"If anyone tried to wield her that she doesn't trust, we may have another accident." Stein explained. "Justin, she trusts you."

"I'll try." Vanora said. "Justin?"

"I guess I have no choice." Justin smiled.

"I don't think we need to go outside again." Stein said. They all got up Justin and Vanora stood opposite each other Stein stood a slight distance away, and Marie stayed seated watching the three.

"You ready?" Justin asked.

"Yeah." Vanora replied. The two stood there, preparing for the task ahead. Justin took a deep breath. Vanora held her hand out to Justin. He took it. Closing their eyes they waited a while as their soul wavelengths synchronised with each other. Stein smiled as he saw the two souls growing. The wavelengths matching up perfectly. There was a blue flash. Vanora had disappeared. Justin opened his eyes and looked down to his hands. She had changed into her full weapon form.

"A Wushu Chain weapon. Never seen that before. How interesting." Stein walked over to Justin and looked down at Vanora in her weapon form. "I wonder how good she is in a fight." Stein moved his hand down to pick her up. Justin's grip tightened slightly on her. He didn't want Stein to even touch her after earlier. Just before Stein touched the metal, a small blue spark hit his hand. Stein withdrew his hand quickly. "So she still doesn't trust me."

"What happened?" Marie asked, moving round to Stein.

"She zapped me with her soul wavelength. Bit of a sting there." Stein answered.

"How come I didn't feel it?" Justin asked.

"She obviously likes you." He said with a smirk. Justin went red.

"Well I think we better be going now. Come on Fraken." Marie grabbed the back of Stein's collar.

"But I'm not..." He started to protest.

"Come on, we've done our job. We better leave Justin and Vanora alone to work things out." Marie pulled him to the door. "Nice to see you two, but we have some other stuff we need to do. Bye!" Marie opened the door and pushed Stein out, waved goodbye and shut the door behind her. Justin looked down at Vanora. The chain glowed blue and she changed back into her human form. Justin staggered at bit as he was now holding her bridal style. Vanora blushed slightly.

"Are you going to put me down?" Vanora giggled. Justin walked over to the sofa and gently placed her down. She was blushing as Justin turned away from her. Justin's face had also gone red. He walked across the room and stood looking in the mirror. Vanora stood up and walked up behind him. Both of them were blushing. The mirror started to ripple. The two of them tried to return to their normal colour but only succeeded in going redder.

"Hi! Hello! How are yah? What happened? You two are all red." Lord Death asked.

"Nothing happened Lord Death. We just worked out that Vanora's a weapon." Justin said quickly.

"I don't think that's it Justin." Lord Death leaned towards the mirror. "I think you two aren't telling me something. What is it?"

"Lord Death do you have an update with the Giriko case Lord Death?" Vanora quickly cut in. Luckily Lord Death dropped the questions.

"We've found out where he's based. He's strangely working alone at the moment. I would like you two to see if you can arrest him and bring him here." Lord Death said.

"Send us the information on his location and we'll get on it." Vanora said confidently.

"We will go after him in 5 days." Justin said. Vanora looked confused at him.

"Why the delay Justin?" Lord Death asked.

"I want time to train Vanora to defend herself on this mission." Justin explained.

"Ah I see. Good job Justin! I'll send you the info! See you guys later!" Lord Death disappeared. Vanora smiled at Justin.

"Well I guess we better start training." Vanora said. Justin smiled back.

"I guess we're going back outside." Justin said. The two of them went outside.

88888888

"That was so tiring." Vanora complained as she collapsed on the sofa. Justin collapsed next to her.

"I don't think I've had to work that hard since school." Justin said tired. Vanora sighed and slumped sideways. Justin felt her head rest gently on his shoulder. He looked down at her. She had fallen asleep. He smiled gently. He brushed some hair away from her face. Justin closed his eyes. They were both soon asleep. The mirror began to ripple.

"LORD DEATH!" Spirit shouted. Lord Death looked round a spirit franticly pointing at something in the mirror.

"What is it Spirit?" He asked.

"LOOK AT THEM!" Spirit shouted at him.

"Okay, what is...?" Lord Death stopped. The two of them looked at the tired weapons. Justin was asleep with Vanora leaning on his chest. Justin had moved one arm around her waist and held her gently. She had snuggled up to him. Both of them looked peaceful asleep. A perfect pair. "I see." Lord Death turned off the mirror.

"What? You're not going to do anything?" Spirit asked annoyed. Lord Death turned to him.

"No. I'm not going to do anything." He said. Spirit looked at Lord Death confused. "I think we should leave them to prepare for their mission." Lord Death turned away from Spirit. Spirit looked back at the mirror.

"I guess he might finally let someone else in his life. It will hopefully help him become stronger. I can only hope it doesn't become a weakness as well."

* * *

><p>Spin off finished now and will be up soon! Hope you are all enjoying the story!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

"Vanora? You awake?" Justin knocked gently on her door. There was no sound from the other side. "Vanora?" Justin pushed the door open. Vanora was still asleep. Justin walked in smiling softly. It had been a really tough 5 days. She had trained really hard and was defiantly becoming a lot stronger. Justin and Vanora had been getting on better now as well. The two had gotten closer. He sat down on her bed and shook her gently. She stirred. Her hair covered her eyes. "Vanora, you need to get up now." She opened her eyes and looked up at him. Justin smiled down at her. She giggled quietly and pulled the covers over her head. Justin chuckled. "Come on." He pulled back the covers so he could see her face. He spotted the grin on her face as she hid under the covers again. Justin got up off the bed and looked at her. She was giggling from under the covers.

"I don't wanna." She moaned. Justin picked up the playfulness in her voice. She peeped out from under the covers.

"Do I have to drag you out of bed?" Justin asked her. She shuffled away from him under the covers. Justin smiled. He grabbed the top of the covers and pulled them of Vanora. Vanora squeaked slightly at the sudden bright light. Justin quickly scooped her up. Vanora didn't struggle as he carried her. She rested her head on his chest as he carried her down a hallway.

"Morning Justin." She said just before yawning.

"Morning Vanora." He went into the living room. He gently put her down on the sofa. She looked up at him. He crouched down next to her. He looked at her. The last few days had been wonderful. He leaned towards her. She leant towards him. They both closed their eyes. Their lips reached each other as they kissed for the first time. Justin pulled away quickly and looked away from her his face going red. She gently moved her hand to turn his face back to hers. She moved towards him and they kissed again, this time the moment held for longer. Justin wrapped his arms around her and held her. She hugged back as the kiss deepened. Their tongues reached each other and moved round. The two of them relaxed in each other's company. They had been growing closer the past few days. But this was the first time they had acted like this. Justin didn't want the moment to stop. But they both knew that today they would go off to pursue Giriko. They would leave when Lord Death called and gave them the final details of their mission. The mirror began to ripple. Vanora and Justin didn't notice the mirror as they were completely lost in their own world.

"Hi! How..." Lord Death just stood and stared at the pair. He then coughed to get their attention. They both ignored him. He coughed slightly louder. They didn't notice him. Lord Death took a deep breath. "Attention Justin and Vanora! Lord Death coming in!" He shouted. Justin and Vanora both jumped apart. Vanora turned away from the two guys going bright red. Justin turned to face Lord Death. The two of them looked really guilty. Lord Death took a breath. "Are you two ready to set off?" He asked.

"I need to go and get changed. I'll be back in a moment." Vanora got up and went off to her room as she was still wearing pyjamas. Justin and Lord Death watched her leave. He turned to Justin.

"So Justin how are you?" He asked. Justin didn't look at him.

"I'm fine." Justin replied. Lord Death leaned forwards.

"So what's been going on? Tell me everything!" Lord Death acted like a teenager. Wanting to know what had happened. Justin sighed.

"Nothing has been going on. Just training." Justin said.

"You know what I mean. Anything?" Lord Death asked again. Justin looked at him.

"We..."Justin started.

"Done. So where are we going?" Vanora walked in. Justin turned round. Lord Death seemed to nearly lose his balance at the sight of Vanora. She had her hair tied back into a tight ponytail. She wore her normal blue top and black trousers but she had one new add to her outfit. A smart tight black leather jacket. Justin turned back to Lord Death blushing slightly.

"An old saw mill in the woods. A few miles away." Lord Death said. "I'll show you a map, get ready for a photo." The mirror showed a map. Vanora pulled out a camera and snapped a photo. She went through to another room to print off the photo. Lord Death returned to view. "What's happened?"

"She's got a motorbike." Justin said. "I got her a motorbike."

"Well I guess she is moving on." Lord Death said.

"I know..." Justin sounded upset. "Her fighting skills have improved. She won't need me for much longer."

"Don't get all upset Justin. I know it's hard but don't worry you've trained her well. She'll be okay." Lord Death tried to comfort him.

"I know. I know she'll be fine. She can look after herself. I just wish..."

"That she still needs you?"

"Yeah. After this mission. When we make it out on the other side. I should let her go. She's trained well and she is very capable of fighting by herself. She doesn't need me to protect her anymore." Justin confessed. Lord Death sighed.

"You feeling normal emotions. You like her. It's very clear from what I saw that she likes you back."

"But what if..." Justin started to panic.

"Justin calm down. Deal with your relationship after the mission. Now you need to focus on the enemy." Lord Death shouted at him. Justin looked up and took a deep breath.

"I must focus on the mission. Thanks." He smiled. Vanora came in with two printed out maps.

"Got them sorted. Ready to go Lord Death!" She said happily. She gave Justin one, she went across the room and got her helmet from the side. Tucking it under her arm she smiled back and waited for him.

"Well. Off you go. You two have a mission. Arrest Giriko. Good Luck!" Lord Death sighed off. Justin turned to Vanora.

"Before we set of I want to ask you something." Justin asked. Vanora turned to him.

"Why what is it?" She asked. Justin rested his hands on her shoulders.

"I want to ask you." He took a deep breath. "What happened before. Why did you?"

"Why did I kiss you?" Vanora asked. Justin went red.

"Yeah, why did..." He didn't finish. Vanora was kissing him again. Justin made no attempt to finish his sentence. Before he was able to wrap his arms around her she pulled away. He looked at her confused.

"I do like you, but I don't want to get too attached before this mission. Just in case." Vanora said. Justin smiled. It hurt slightly but it was for the best. He understood.

"Well, let's make sure we both make it back." Justin said. Vanora nodded. They both went outside and set off to find Giriko.

88888888

It was a very long ride. Vanora was riding her motor bike as Justin drove in his car. Once they reached the edge of the forest they both stopped. Vanora dismounted her bike. Justin parked just off road. They both got out and looked up to the trees.

"Well this is it." Vanora said looking up the forest. "It's a bit of a climb."

"Yeah, well it will be the easy bit." Justin agreed.

"What's the plan for today?" Vanora asked. Justin turned to her.

"Well as Giriko probably expects us turning up. I suggest we split up. Then while ones distracting him the other can arrest him." Justin said. Vanora nodded.

"Anything I should look out for?" Vanora asked.

"Giriko is unpredictable so be ready for anything." Justin said.

"So who's fighting and who's arresting?" Vanora asked. Justin looked at her.

"Thinking about our weapon forms and history it's probably better if I fight him. You will be able to use your weapon form to arrest him."

"Good idea." Vanora gave him a quick thumbs up. They both set off on their trek through the woods. After a while they came up to the old saw mill. They both reached the edge of the clearing and looked around. The building stood before them. They both looked at each other and agreed to split. Vanora moved round the edge of the clearing to find another way in. Justin watched her get a good way round before walking out into the open. He darted across the field. Almost the second he ran into the clearing a massive hand crashed down in front of him. Justin looked round and found out 5 Golems had appeared. Justin drew his blades and prepared for battle. The first Golem swung at him creating a crater where he was just standing. Justin performed a somersault in the air, he held out one arm and prepared his attack.

"LAW ABIDING SLIVER GUN!" Justin shouted as a powerful blast shot out splitting the Golem in half. The two halves slid apart and crashed on the ground. Justin landed, straitening up he looked around. He was completely surrounded. This was going to disrupt their plan. Justin jumped again avoiding another attack. He needed to reach the saw mill otherwise Vanora will be fighting Giriko. Alone.

* * *

><p>Spin off is now up! Warning M Rated! It is a split from this story and contains Giriko.<br>Hope everyone is enjoying the story and ready for the last chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Vanora reached the saw mill. She went round the back and found an open window. The inside was dusty and deserted. She looked round for Giriko, she couldn't see him anywhere. She cautiously walked around, looking over her shoulder all the time. She decided he wasn't on the ground floor and found some stairs. She stepped very lightly on the stairs. They creaked underfoot. She silently cursed as one step decided to break. A loud crack echoed round the building. She froze listening for any movement. A small chuckle was heard. She spun round trying to find the source of the noise. Unable to work out where it came from she continued up the stairs. As she reached the top something hit her. She had given Justin time to get here before her and begin to fight Giriko. But there was silence. She couldn't see Justin anywhere. She felt a sharp pain in her stomach. Where was Justin? She quickly moved to one of the walls, flattening herself against it so she could see the whole room. She edged along it to a window. Maybe they were fighting outside. Taking a quick look around the room she took a moment to look out of the window. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Justin was outside fighting an army of Golems. He had already departed some of them as she noticed some cut in half lying on the ground. Vanora looked around for Giriko but couldn't spot him anywhere. She looked again. It didn't take her too long to work out where he was. She felt an arm wrap around her waist pinning her arms to her side and another over her mouth.

"Long time no see." Giriko growled in her ear. Vanora immediately struggled. Giriko just laughed at her. He was a lot stronger than her, there was no way she was getting free in a hurry. "I have a question for you?" Giriko asked her. Vanora could smell the alcohol on his breath. "What's a girl like you doing with a guy like him?" He turned her head to look at Justin. Vanora looked at Justin, she stopped struggling. Surly Giriko wanted to kill her and Justin, why was he acting in this way?

"What?" Vanora asked genuinely confused. Giriko moved his hand away from her mouth and started to play with her hair. He loosed his grip around her waist.

"A girl like you needs to get a real man." Giriko whispered lustfully. He toyed with her hair, wrapping it round his fingers. Vanora could believe what was going on. Giriko had her and he was going to try and seduce her? "Justin's going to be busy for a while. We are alone here." His hand started to creep down her side to her waist. Vanora began to struggle again. Giriko tightened his grip.

"I'll never give in to you." Vanora said coldly. Giriko's manners disappeared.

"I've tried the nice approach. Looks like I need to apply a little force." Giriko pushed Vanora against the wall, he then pinned her to it. She came face to face with him. She realised this was the first time she had a proper look at him. This was also the first time Giriko had a good look at her. Giriko's mouth twisted into a grin. "Time for some fun."She tried to move but he forced her against the wall. Vanora suddenly stamped down on Giriko's foot with all her might. Giriko shouted in pain and threw Vanora to the floor. She let out a cry as she landed on her arm. Luckily nothing was damaged. Before she was able to get to her feet Giriko was on top of her. He bore down at her grinning wildly. "Looks like you got the first hit but I'm getting first blood." Giriko bit down on her neck. Vanora let out a scream as his sharp teeth sunk into her skin. She could feel his tongue move over her skin. She could hear him chuckling under his breath. How messed up was he? Vanora wasn't letting Giriko get any form of satisfaction. She changed her arm to weapon form. The chain of the weapon snaked round her arm like before. This time the sharp point at the end was held tightly in her hand. She quickly stabbed it into Giriko's stomach. He let out a roar from the sudden pain and reared up like a horse. Quickly pulling the small blade out of his stomach she quickly moved her legs and kicked Giriko off of her. Giriko went flying but managed to land on his feet. Vanora pushed off the ground and prepared for battle.

"Don't think this fight will be easy Giriko." Vanora said, glaring at him.

"I like a feisty girl. More fun when I win." Giriko snarled back. The injury hardly did any damage to him Vanora extended her chain so she was able to swing it round above her head. Giriko jumped up in the air. "SAW FOOT!" The chainsaw blade appeared around the lower part of his leg. He then twisted and swung down. Vanora held the chain above her as Giriko came down hard. The chain held and she was able to stop his attack. She pushed away, Giriko snarled and jumped back. He looked at Vanora, fire in his eyes.

"You're so predictable." Vanora sneered.

"Justin doesn't deserve you. You will be mine!" He roared, unleashing another string of attacks. Vanora did well at countering or blocking all of them. She then struck back cleanly cutting Giriko's cheek.

"Why are you obsessed with getting me?" Vanora asked. Giriko face darkened.

"800 years I've been waiting for that witch. She finally comes back and what happens?" He sent another kick at her this one stronger. "She doesn't even give me a second look!" Vanora defended again. "Do you know how hard it's been? 800 years!"

"That must be hard on you." She said. Giriko glared at her.

"You have no idea!" He shouted. Giriko shot towards her chainsaws grinding. Giriko set off another combination of kicks. Vanora quickly used the chain as a staff to block them, but the kicks were becoming harder. Giriko paused for a second and set a very strong kick aimed at Vanora's side. This time the she wasn't able to repel the kick and she was sent flying. Vanora luckily hit a pile of bags filled with sawdust. Giriko walked towards her, she was barely conscious. "I want you, because I can't stand a body like yours going to waste. I will make sure you scream until your throat burns." He stopped just in front of her. "I'm taking you home right now."

"Vanora!" A shout came out from behind them. Justin ran up the stairs of saw mill. "Vanora are you alright?" He saw Giriko. Giriko glared back at him.

"I will be back Father. I promise you that." He said coldly. Giriko then bolted towards Justin. Justin braced himself but Giriko went straight past him. Giriko started his saw blades and fled out the door. Justin watched Giriko disappear into the forest. He turned to Vanora. Justin ran up to her, Vanora just looked dazed. He dropped down to his knees.

"Are you okay?" He asked in a panic.

"I'm fine stop worrying." Vanora replied, Justin's eyes trailed down from her face to her neck. His heart skipped a beat as he spotted blood running from a bite mark on her neck. Justin moved towards her. "What happened?" He asked concerned. Vanora looked at him.

"Oh..." She moved her hand to cover her neck. Justin held her hand and moved it away from her neck. "Nothing just a battle scar." Justin pulled out a tissue from his pocket, he gently moved it to her neck.

"Well, I guess we better get back. He's escaped." Justin said. He looked back at Vanora. Vanora looked at him, tears forming in her eyes. She threw her arms around Justin. Justin gently wrapped his arms around her. They both hugged each other. Vanora clung onto him, she didn't want to let go. Justin held onto her. Tears fell down her face. Justin looked down at her. He smiled softly at her, he noticed the bite on her neck. He felt a slight anger at the mark, Giriko's threat ran through his head. Justin tightened his grip on her. He wasn't letting Giriko take her away from him.

"Can we go home now?" Vanora asked. Justin looked down at her.

"Sure." Justin smiled. Taking her hand. "Come on, let's go home." The two of them walked back to the woods. They walked back to the car and motorbike. They both got ready and drove off. Both of them heading home.

88888888

"Come on we're going to be late!" Justin shouted sorting out his tie. He checked his reflection. The new suit he bought had to looked perfect. Stein walked down the stairs. He was wearing his white stitched suit. As he reached the bottom he sighed.

"We're not running late." He spotted Justin messing about with his tie. "You look fine Justin." Stein said appearing behind him.

"Well I've never been to one before." Justin said going red. Stein patted him on the shoulder.

"Don't be nervous, just relax. It's easier than you think." Stein said. "You two have been a pair for a while, nothing will go wrong."

"But what about...him." Justin never forgot about Giriko. They hadn't heard about him since the mission. But Justin knew he was out there somewhere. Just waiting for them. He shook his head.

"Don't worry about it Justin. He won't turn up tonight." Justin didn't find much comfort in Stein's words. The two of them went to the door. Justin pulled out a key and opened it. They both went to the car. Justin climbed in, Stein next to him. Justin started the car.

"I have a feeling tonight's going to be the best one of my life." Justin drove off.

88888888

"I'm glad to welcome you all to the DWMA Anniversary dance!" Lord Death announced to the mass of students, staff and friends. "Everyone have a good time and make sure you tell that special someone how you feel as we change to slow dances around on our run up to midnight." The crowd all clapped and dispersed. The students all went off into pairs, probably meister and weapon pairs. Vanora went off and stood by Marie.

"Thanks for helping me get ready for this." She told Marie as they stood to the side.

"Don't mention it." Marie smiled. "But that dress does really suit you."

"Thanks." Vanora blushed. She was wearing a sleek long dress. It was a deep blue colour and showed off her figure well. Marie was wearing a black dress that reached her knees. Stein and Justin entered the hall. Stein guiding Justin who was wearing a blindfold. Marie quickly covered Vanora's eyes. Stein and Marie knew they liked each other and decided to help them out for this dance. They had both gone shopping with them and made sure neither knew what the other would look like. Stein and Marie walked the pair together.

"You two ready?" Stein asked.

"Yeah." Vanora replied.

"Yes." Justin replied. Marie and Stein took of the blindfolds. Justin opened his eyes and looked at Vanora. He went bright red. She looked beautiful. Her blue dress showed off her curves beautifully. Her long hair rested on her shoulders in loose curls. Her brown eyes glistened back at him. He was wearing a smart black suit with a blue tie. Vanora hugged him, Justin hugged back. "You look beautiful." He whispered to her.

"So do you." She whispered back. Stein and Marie went off to leave the couple alone. The party went into full swing and everyone fully enjoyed themselves. Justin and Vanora spent most of the time talking to other members of staff and catching up with some of Justin's old friends. Vanora and Spirit finally met. He was as gob smacked as Justin when he saw Vanora all dressed up. Luckily for her Stein quickly reminded Spirit she was with Justin. Spirit jumped to the corner and sulked. As time went on some of the students started to go back to their apartments. Only a few people were left dancing on the run up to midnight.

"Vanora, can you come outside for a moment." Justin asked. Vanora looked at him. She gave him a sweet smile.

"Sure." The pair of them walked out to the balcony. The moon laughed in the sky, apart from that the sky was full of stars. Justin and Vanora looked over Death City.

"The stars are beautiful tonight." Justin commented,

"They sure are."

"Erm...Vanora." Justin put his hand in his pocket, his fingers tightening round a small box.

"Yeah?" She looked at him.

"I have a present for you." He pulled the box out of his pocket. Vanora went red.

"Here." He handed the box over to her. She took it off him and opened it. She looked back at him almost crying. She threw herself at Justin hugging him tightly. Justin hugged her back.

"My very own D-Pod! And it's the latest model! Thank you so much!" Justin spun Vanora round. Marie and Stein watched the two from the doorway. They were both happy to see Justin finally with someone. Justin and Vanora heard Lord Death announce it was the last dance. Vanora went to go inside but Justin stopped her.

"Why don't we dance out here? It's a lovely night." Justin asked. Vanora smiled.

"Of course." She went back to Justin. Justin placed his arm around her waist, taking her other hand in his. She rested her hand on his shoulder. Justin blushed.

"We can't hear the music out here." Justin spotting a slight floor in his plan.

"Hang on." Vanora held up her new D-Pod. "I have some music." Justin smiled. She gave him one headphone. He took it and put it in his ear, she did the same with the other. She hit play on the D-Pod. Can you Feel the Love Tonight started to play. The two of them danced together on the balcony under the stars. Inside the countdown to midnight started. Justin and Vanora didn't hear the counts, they were lost in their own world. It had been around two years since she was assigned as Justin's apprentice. Two years they had been working together. She wasn't his apprentice any more. After all they had been through they were finally able to be together. As the count reached zero, some of the staff set off fireworks to celebrate the DWMA. But for Vanora and Justin the fireworks meant much more. Tonight she was his partner. As the fireworks glistened in the sky. Justin and Vanora shared a passionate kiss. It was clear to everyone now that Vanora and Justin were made to be together. Marie and Stein went off to join the party inside leaving Justin and Vanora to enjoy a spectacular evening.

* * *

><p>Thank you enveryone for reading and reviewing this story!<br>It's been good fun writing it and hope you've enjoyed it!  
>Until next time!<p> 


End file.
